Transformers: A late night confession
by Mickey-Bee
Summary: Jazz's Spark tingles for Ironhide.. But will that dimwit ever notice? ONE-SHOT   Done in one night of too much school, listening to jazz, not  beta-ed, but still loving my Jazz. Made Ironhide too soft I guess.  Rated T


Pairing:; Refreshing Jazz/Ironhide!

Warnings: None really. It's all touchy touchy, and some sparks uniting, but that's that. Nothing too much here.

Beta: NONE!

Others: Enjoy it to the fullest.. I hope you can imagine the cold, dark starry night as I did.. *deep, lovely sigh*

Is wholesparkdly even _a word?_

* * *

><p>It was unusually cold night that evening. Jazz was used to the cold air in the space, yet the wind here at Earth seemed to slice through his armor, ruthlessly making it's way to the inner parts of him, making him, oddly so, shiver.<br>Jazz was an unusual sparkling. Of course every Autobot was different, millenniums changing their personalities gradually, without them even noticing, taking all the information in, changing their views after. The old memories had to be erased after such millenniums, one couldn't possibly store such an amount of data, even as they were advanced in technology, but that was, only in human aspect.  
>But Jazz, even after years and years, had not changed. Everyone always joked about it, 'The old decent Jazz. You never change.' yet those words had made his spark tingle unpleasantly.<p>

Surely had Jazz changed. He couldn't remember his earliest memories, but he was sure to have had changed. The thing was, Jazz never lost the positiveness in him, the care and love for everyone else. Optimus had changed for the better after meeting with these human creatures, he had become more gentle and thoughtful. Ironhide was the same dimwit the always was, grousing around even when he had no real reason to, yet at his early states, apparently he had not been such aft.

Ratchet had not changed by the time Jazz had spent with him. Optimus though, had told him a few stories of Ratchet when he was not such cold medic, but a tender lover. Jazz had a hard time believing. Ratchet was the same rude and forward Autobot he had been when they had met, his temper being very moody, but no matter what storms he battled inside his processors, Optimus' calm presence and connection to his Spark made whatever storms he had, vanish.  
>That Jazz appreciated and respected of Optimus. He could keep it together whenever he needed to, but also he could ease the moods of his surroundings. Now that of course could be handled vice versa too. If Optimus had a storm inside of him, there would be one around him too.<p>

Unless Jazz took care of that.  
>That he liked. He liked pleasing others, making them feel good, and within the past millenniums he had had many Spark mates lost through the madness of the battlefield.<br>He still remembered every one of his spark mates. Their appearance, personality, scent.. The feeling of their sparks. They had all been very pleasant and Jazz had enjoyed spending time with them, them being very close to Jazz's personality.

This time, though, it was different. And it frustrated Jazz just how could his spark go on ahead and have the pleasant tingles towards _him?_  
>That grousing dimwit, who needed to be ordered to work his aft off, the one who was always showing his cannons, whenever not even needed to. No need to remind Jazz, but that was exactly how he had met him for the first time; exactly the same way as the human, Sam, had met him.<p>

_''Feeling lucky, punk?''_

Oh yes, that was Ironhide, the annoying, grousing and yet somehow admirable Ironhide.

The black and silver Autobot was somehow very appealing to Jazz, as his armor was very huge and protecting, his cannons always ready whatever decepticon punk there might come from the corner of his optics. He had linear and thick armoring, very shiny one too, and the way he had once seen Ironhide look.. The expression on his face..  
>Jazz had seen Ironhide smiling softly <em>-Ironhide! Can you believe that?-<em>at this small dog sparkling, or as the humans say, puppy. He had lifted the small creature carefully on his hand as he had whimpered and made Ironhide give him his attention. He had caressed his small fur very gently, making the small dog sparkling flop drowsily on his hand, and oh the expression he had had. The softness, the vulnerable face that he had never ever before seen; the love transmitting through his optics and huge hands that softly soothed the small sparklings whimpers away.

Jazz swore he had seen a dream, or a mirage or even an illusion, but that wasn't possible for an Autobot to see, unless it was something Sideswipe created. Which, at that time had not been possible, as Sideswipe had been on the other side of the globe.

That softness that had that one time been seen upon Ironhide's face, was now a very planted picture in Jazz's hardware. It had so deeply stuck in that he had possibly erased the other data from that day, as he could not recollect those missing pieces.

That frag. Making all Autobots mistaking about him so badly.

Ever since then had Jazz followed Ironhide almost everywhere, casually talking to him, annoying him as much as he could, then sneaking away and trying to get a glimpse of that rare miracle that had stumbled upon him.  
>Yet he had failed quite miserably.<p>

Ironhide was not only grousing even more, but not even going outside much. Maybe it was the knowledge that the dog sparkling, wait, puppy was not there anymore, or then it was just the fact that Jazz tried so hard to be a.. Mech ninja, but metal as he was, he could be heard from far away. Even though he had more slick movements that most of the other Autobots at the base had, it was because everyone else were so huge, and the other thing being that Jazz listened to music so much, and had rhyme within his wires. Within his spark.

He could dance those fun human dance moves, had even made Sam and Mikaela laugh at him and dance along too, then even Bumblebee joining in. It had been a great night that time, and all the worries had seemed to be gone, until he remembered the absence of his other sparkmates whose company he longed for and the grousing, stupid dim-spark who wouldn't notice Jazz's spark tingling even if he saw it.  
>Why by the name of Primus would his spark decide to hang around for such clueless aft to come around, when he obviously wasn't going to?<p>

Jazz absently gazed to the Earth sky, looking at the stars and galaxies that he had once traveled, yet now he had found a new place to call home. That was all thanks to the Optimus Prime who had decided to let him to join his group, along with Ratchet. Ironhide had tagged along later and so had Bumblebee, yet those were his family he knew best, the ones he loved the most dearly.  
>He couldn't forgot the small human creatures either, chuckling to himself, Jazz had decided to protect them as eagerly as Bumblebee, whose spark had tingled for the small human Sam.<p>

He couldn't blame Bee though. Sam had been very brave by saving Optimus Prime's life, risking his own, twice. Surely any Autobot would have done the same, yet it had been this small human who had known them for such short time, yet trusting them completely, while being totally unconscious and denial of their existence.. Until it had went to that point.

But for now, Decepticons had their plans on Earth, and the Autobots had to protect the small and fragile creatures, because it had been them who had given the Autobots a new place to call home, but also had made new friends and a peaceful place to live.  
>Well, as peaceful as it could be, for the 'cons ran around every now and then.<p>

This evening though, he was off duty, too tired to follow Ironhide because he felt that no matter what he did, that clueless aft just had no idea. He would have to say it bluntly to him, yet after such many Sparkmates, he had absently decided not to let it slip out too easily.  
>Yes, the words of love and affection should not be let out too easily, but also to not be spoken in vain. He was tired of him following Ironhide day after day, and whilst he didn't, Ironhide didn't care.<br>He didn't mind.

Jazz sighed heavily.  
>''Why such clueles' aft?'' He groused, very unlike him, and kicked the small rock that had been right in front of his foot.<br>''Who's an clueless aft?'' he heard a mischievous voice behind him, making him shriek around in surprise, letting his crossed arms flop down as he narrowed his eyes,  
>''You are.'' he then replied, turning back around and letting Ironhide face his back.<p>

''Ouch.'' Ironhide grimaced as he then made his way to stand beside Jazz.  
>''..Are ya suar ya're not an illusion done by Swipey?'' he tried talking casually, a bit of irritation but a glimpse of happiness soaring in his voice.<br>As a sign, Ironhide pulled his cannons out and pointed them towards Jazz,  
>''These cannons look illusion to you?'' he lowered his voice and shrieked them off as Jazz nodded,<br>''Just checkin' man.''

For awhile, both of them let the wind caress their armors, making the leaves dive down with the whirl it made, both standing there, gazing at the magnificent new home they had. Yet the wind made it's way to Jazz's inner system, he again, and now very oddly so, shivered.

Ironhide had noticed the smaller Autobot shiver oddly, and placed his hand on Jazz's shoulder.  
>''How come you're shivering?'' he frowned, tucking the smaller 'bot close,<br>''The wind Hidey. The wind. It ain't leavin' my inners go.'' he sighed, somehow happy how close Ironhide held him.  
>Ironhide then, encouraged by the small sigh, tucked him even closer, suddenly sitting down and taking Jazz on his lap.<br>''Whoah! Easy Hidey! I gon' brake my arm or somethin'.'' he grasped the bigger Autobot's hand as he then took a more comfortable position, leaning his back wholesparkly against his protecting chest.  
>''Not by me.'' Ironhide replied, placing his chin on Jazz's head and gazed at the view once more, before starting to talk, holding Jazz's smaller body close, gently so.<p>

''You probably didn't hear what Ratchet did today, huh?'' Ironhide spoke, carefully lifting Jazz as he crossed his legs, then placing him back on his lap and nudging his neck.  
>''Oh man. Ya got ya cannons polished or somethin'? Shush it, ya're essentially a oxygen thief.'' Jazz groused, hitting his elbow on Ironhide's side, making him 'ow' for it.<br>''What's with you today Jazz?'' Ironhide snapped, tucking Jazz even closer as he tried breaking from his arms.

For awhile, Jazz didn't speak, only tried making his way out of Ironhide's hands, grunting loudly as he did so, yet the other one being so much bigger than he was, he failed and gradually

_gave up._

''..It's ya clueless aft.'' he finally spoke, sighing heavily but not giving Ironhide any chance to comment before he continued,  
>''At a times, I ge' so fed up with ya, I jus' wanna walk away from ya stupid aft.. but the thin' is,'' he grasped Ironhide's arm gently and held it close to his spark, whispering,<br>''it hurts me knowin' ya ain't gon' follow.''

''..I did today too.'' Ironhide then murmured against Jazz's recorder, softly nudging himself close to Jazz's neck and held him so very close, softly stroking his cheek.  
>Jazz felt his own spark tingle so roughly it hurt him, making a low whimper as he placed his hand on Ironhide's neck, turning his head enough to meet with the deep, dark blue optics, resting his head on Ironhide's shoulder.<p>

Both of them sat there gazing at each other, Ironhide covering Jazz's body with his chest as Jazz sat there on his cord, deciding how to response to the black mech.  
>''...Please don' play these games wit' me Hidey. <em>Please<em>.'' he then sobbed silently, absently as he had decided that this dimwit aft did really not think of him as such.. Dear creature.  
>''I'm not playing any games, Jazz.'' he murmured to his recorders, softly caressing his hand as he then grasped it into his, their fingers intertwining perfectly.<br>''_Oh.'_' had Ironhide then softly whispered, leaning down to touch Jazz's chest, caressing him the way Jazz had imagined so many times.

''Hidey-''  
>''Ssh. You wanted my attention, now you got it.'' Ironhide hushed him, grabbing his waist and turned him over to face him, meeting with his optics.<br>Jazz had yelped for such sudden movement, yet after being turned over, he tucked his hands around Ironhide's neck, legs around his waist, leaning on him longingly and spoke,  
>''Ya aft. It's not only attention tha' I want.'' he murmured, resting his forehead on his shoulder, making a silent sigh.<br>''I want..'' Jazz started, but never finished. What was the point in telling him what he wanted, as he did not feel the same way about him. His spark didn't resonate as strongly around Jazz as Jazz's did around Ironhide's.  
>''You want to know whether my sparkle tingles for you.'' Ironhide put it bluntly and made Jazz even laugh, which made him delighted, such gloomy mood had he been in for the past couple weeks.<br>''...Yes.'' was Jazz hasty answer as he spoke low and softly, making it hard to Ironhide to detect his words.

Ironhide chuckled and grabbed the smaller mechs shoulders, pushing him far enough to see his optics, yet keeping him close enough for not letting him go.  
>''You little punk. Of course it does. Otherwise I would have hit or blasted you for following me, annoying me, or as Sideswipe defined it, entertaining me.'' he let out a laugh and saw Jazz optics first dimmen, then light up a bit, but before he could answer, Ironhide decided to continue, for the answer did not seem to satisfy the small mech.<br>''Meeting you was up to Optimus. Becoming your friend was completely by my own desires, but my sparkle tingling for you,'' he shrugged, his words made Jazz tilt his head, Ironhide cupping his head in his hands as Jazz put his face armor on,  
>''was completely out of my hands to control.'' he gave him a smile as he stroked the silver mechs face armor, hiding his face behind it,<br>''C'mon Jazz. Don't hide yourself.'' the black mech soothed the smaller and he slowly unarmored his face, making Ironhide almost gasp as he saw his seductively debauched gaze as he still caressed his chest, closest to his spark.

''Primus Jazz.'' he murmured, grabbing the mechs waist and pulling him closer to his own spark,  
>''if you're going to keep it that way then,'' he continued, rubbing Jazz's back, as a soft moan of pleasure escaped Jazz's throat,<br>''this just might turn out to be the longest night you ever had.'' he murmured, sliding his hand down to his leg, meeting with an eager response in return.  
>He pushed Jazz down to the grass ad made his hands go down on his waist, holding him still as he run his scans, chuckling mischievously,<p>

''_You want me._''

It wasn't a question.

Closing the distance between them, placing his head on Jazz's chest, hearing his spark echoing through the hard armor, almost a vibration that could be felt,  
>''Maybe.'' was Jazz's innocent answer to the statement that held very true, he had longed for Ironhide for a long time now, feeling his spark every now and then, but not yet to have their sparks united.<br>The best pleasure of them all.

''If you-'' Jazz cut himself in between, gazing down the huge black mech who gently lifted his hand to Jazz's face, lightly touching his cheek, softly grasping his wrist, making Jazz feel the most delicate thing in the world. He had never felt Ironhide be so gentle, almost as if touching Jazz would brake him into millions of pieces, delicately stroking his arm, trailing down his arm to meet with his small hand, softly touching it, marveling at the slender fingers that moved around so smoothly it almost made him feel clumsy.

Jazz gave a deep sigh of pleasure, as the huge hands trailed delicately to his waist, pulling himself close as Ironhide was on top of him, breathing in the cold night air, putting a small pressure on Jazz's hips as he leaned down to his face,  
>''If you want it so, you'll never bee restless again.'' he murmured with his low voice, making Jazz's spark tingle and revealing his tender expression he held on his face, Ironhide giving a soft chuckle.<br>''I'll do whatever makes you happy.'' Ironhide stroked gently his cheek yet again, not touching more than that, leaving Jazz very much longing for more, yet feeling a bit.. Untrue of the situation.

''Ya just playin' with me!'' Jazz pushed him away, feeling hurt by him, because Ironhide would not be so gentle, unless he was just playing with him

That_ aft._

Ironhide was taken aback by the sudden explosion and felt very hurt by this sudden accusal, yet it provoked him to grab the smaller body and clutch him close, making it hard to Jazz to even move. He wanted Jazz so much, his spark tingling for him very much, but he was only good at sheltering it behind those thick metallic armors that hid his spark valve.

Jazz tried stumbling up and tried to make a run for it, for as much as he knew, Ironhide wasn't exactly the fastest driver nor did he have enough stone in him to run after him. Before he even got to take one step forward, his wrist had been wrapped up by Ironhide's hand,_ Primus,_ his strong hand that could touch him all over.. If they feeling would be mutual.  
>''Hidey-'' Jazz groaned, really not wanting to do this, he would be left so hurt afterwards. It would brake his spark piece by piece.<p>

Yet Ironhide's strong arms tucked him close once more, sighing for the bad reception he had given him, yet he had been so careful not to ruin it.  
>''Jazz.'' Ironhide murmured with a low, demanding voice, almost scolding him,<br>''A great man speaks. A greater one listens.'' he fondly held the smaller mech close, breathing silently on his recorder.

For a while, Jazz stayed silent, as he let Ironhide hold him, feeling his own Spark send electric waves unevenly, making him relax by the grip of the stronger mech.  
>''I'm not playing with you Jazz.'' Ironhide then broke the silence, giving a deep sigh as the other tired struggling some words in cybertronian as in disagreement,<br>''Shush Jazz.'' he demanded, grabbing and lifting him up, making him yelp as Ironhide held him like a princess, gazing straight down at his optics.  
>''Feel.'' he whispered, Jazz supporting himself by wrapping his arms around Ironhide's neck, narrowing his eyes as he spoke, then suddenly Ironhide stopping, gazing down at the quiet hill which the darkness surrounded, humans would have not gone down, yet for the Autobots it was not an issue, for they had nothing to fear in there.<p>

He slowly made his way down, carrying Jazz in his arms, quietly feeling the slow purring the smaller mech vibrated, even when he didn't want to. He nudged Jazz closer when the ground became rough and feeling the tingling the smaller mech transmitted, his own spark wanting to own the others fully, making it his possession. Yet the wait made the anticipation glint in his optics, fully aware of his and Jazz's feelings.

He wasn't _that much _of a dim spark.

As they reached the bottom of the hill, he let out a small sigh of relief, as the mech he was carrying had not tried to break away from his arm, for if he had, Ironhide wasn't sure how long his patience would tolerate him before snapping and seriously not letting him go. He knew very well Jazz had been following him, he truthfully had liked the ninja mech, though his desperate attempts of not being exposed were rather useless. As Sideswipe had defined, very much entertaining.

The small mech still on his arms, Ironhide decided to make it as pleasurable for him as he could. Jazz had given others everything, unselfishly not expecting anything in return. It was truly and finally his turn to have the feeling of his receptors go blank for a moment, and then open his optics to a familiar face that held him secure.

That Jazz deserved.

''Hidey. Where re ya takin' me?'' Jazz questioned, groaning as he clenched against the hugs mech's chest, his Spark going crazy of this sensation of darkness surrounding them, yet having so tightly being held, almost as if it was unreal.  
>''You'll see.'' he replied with a low tone, slyly grinning.<p>

''I'll kick ya aft.'' he narrowed his eyes, looking up at his optics, tightening the arms that were around his neck.  
>''Whatever makes you happy.'' was Ironhide's reply, as he finally halted, gazing up at the starry night sky, sighing deeply, as he then sat down once again, having Jazz tenderly on his cord, nudging his face on his own, then breaking out as Jazz took a deep breath.<br>''Hidey..'' he whispered, lowering his gaze down to his chest, not baring to look him in the eyes. Ironhide gently touched his cheek, lifting the gaze back up to his optics, his Spark faltering furiously,

yet passing a great warmth through the electric waves.

''This is not a game Jazz. It's not.'' Ironhide's tone sounded scolding, yet somehow very thick, Jazz passing out almost a noiseless whimper.  
>''Here.'' Ironhide took Jazz's small hand and placed it over his chest, correctly speaking, right where his Spark was. He felt the small mechs hand trail down to it, gasping as he felt it.<br>''See? That's _you._'' he added in a silent whisper, loving the small hand that was right where it was supposed to be, near him, close enough.  
>Ironhide's Spark resonated great vibrations as Jazz lightly stroked the armor, giving him a quick glance.<p>

Jazz felt the vibrations, not in his body, but in his Spark, making him want to unite with the black mech, longing for it, craving for it even. He couldn't possibly have waited this long not to unite the Spark that had made his Spark shudder this way, almost painfully wanting his other half.  
>The other half that was a total aft, a great dimwit, yet right there for him, within his reach. He gave a soft gasp as he felt the shudders again, placing his hand on his own chest, having the other still carefully caressing Ironhide's.<p>

Ironhide pinned Jazz down, taking his hands on his owns, nudging his neck and his chest,  
>''<em>Let me have you<em>.'' he demanded huskily, making Jazz's Spark flicker greatly, as the possessive mech stared right down his optics, Jazz's wings twitching a bit, shuddering by the sensation of Ironhide's huge hands, yet so tender strokes over his Spark valve.  
>''<em>Jazz.<em>'' he commanded, huskily whispering on his recorder, a soft voice escaping Jazz's throat, his gears purring against the warm hand, as his other hand was still grasped in Ironhide's him not intending to let go.

Jazz then obeyed, opening his valve as Ironhide tucked his hand under Jazz's back, lifting him up back to sitting position and on the way, caressing the door wings that trembled in arousal of the black mech.

Ironhide opened his valve too, both of their Sparks slowly making them shudder as they began to come closer, slowly making their way to each other, tormenting, yet feeling absolute vibration on both ends, the feelings passing on to each other, Jazz gasping and shuddering as Ironhide's honest feelings flowed through him like a wave.

Ironhide already knew the feelings Jazz had for him, yet the strong sensation of the other mechs strong feelings passing by like a storm, fiddling his interiors. Ironhide squeezed Jazz closer as the other had found his hotspot on his back, making him shudder greatly and almost forgetting everything, just feeling the blissful moment. Yet as he caressed Jazz's wings, he found his hotspots as well, making the smaller mech moan harshly as he reached the best peak of it, both of them feeling light as the Sparks united, sending a wave of calm, nurturing, warming, loving feelings to each other, making both of them feel delicate little feathers, the blissful light that surrounded them, feeling each others bodies close.

They didn't necessarily need to, yet it felt as if their bodies would weld together, not minding if they actually did, for neither of them had never felt this way before, Jazz losing it completely, as the thick possessive feeling nurtured him over by Ironhide's feelings, the longing and caring that wouldn't otherwise come across.  
>All the feelings Ironhide felt for Jazz now flowed out to him, tenderly wrapping them around his body, around his Spark, as if whispering 'I'm all yours.'<br>All the feelings of love, caring, longing and frustration that shone through Jazz's feelings, Ironhide accepted happily, for had he ever loved someone this wholesparkdly? The answer was simple and within his reach, yet he didn't mind other things passing on the back of his system, as the only thing he wanted to feel now, was Jazz.

Both felt chills running down their spines as Ironhide fumbled his hand to Jazz's, their fingers intertwining perfectly, even though the size didn't quite harmonize through human eyes, it did for the mechs, a glimmer of affection shining from both of their optics.

As the Sparks gradually dimmened, the light feeling vanishing gradually, Ironhide opened his shut optics to glance down the smaller mech, whose system was now completely blank.

''Oh Jazz.'' Ironhide tucked the silver mech closer, whispering in his unreceptive recorders,  
>''My Spark has tingled so many times... always for <em>you.<em>'' he caressed his inanimate body and wobbled up. He would have to get them both on recharge. Even if Spark bonding was making one feel very light and refreshed, the reality of it was completely opposite. It made you lose all the energy you had, usually the bigger mechs still having a bit left, even after bonding, smaller ones lost it almost all.

He then delicately carried him in his arms, steadily making his way out of the dark woods, filling his file with the tingling sensation of uniting with Jazz.  
>Nothing like he had ever felt, yet he hoped he would feel it again soon, for he needed his positive little mech, the love and care he spread around was nothing but good for him. And for his environment.<p>

Jazz dimly opened his optics as he felt the steps Ironhide took, hazily gazing up at his optics, only to meet with the gentle, vulnerable, soft smile that he had on his face, like the time with the dog sparkling.  
>He shut his optics, thinking it as an illusion, letting the rocking movement of Ironhide's strong body to drift him in a light recharge mode.<p>

* * *

><p>When Ratchet entered the med bay late at night, he found Ironhide and Jazz curved up in a cuddle, both in a deep recharge mode. He grinned and sighed, somehow making it a happy one.<br>''Well, at least the other will stop breaking things while fooling around and the other will stop grousing so much.'' he snorted quietly, and decided not to disturb them.  
>A quiet base was always a nice one for Ratchet.<br>Always.


End file.
